


All is Found

by slytheraurora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Obsession, Sexual Content, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheraurora/pseuds/slytheraurora
Summary: "Come on Alicia, get on your knees... it didn't stop you the first time.""Stop-""Maybe if you weren't such a slut, you would have more friends."-Alicia Snape, daughter of Severus Snape, is starting her fifth year at Hogwarts.She is still trying to cope with the suicide of her mother, Florence Kali Snape. This occurred almost two years ago, but everything is not the same, and is getting worse. They had the closest mother and daughter relationship anyone had ever seen, but she cannot say the same with her father.No friends, no one to go to, she finds herself always getting in the worst situations... but will things change?What happens when she finds her mothers diary, she wrote for Alicia to read if anything happened to her...Secrets will be revealed, lives will be lost, enemies will form.warnings will be stated before each chapters.! Harry Potter universe does not belong to me, this is just for fun. I created some characters only !
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Cast

_**Main Cast** _

_**Alicia Snape** _

**_Florence Kali Snape_ **

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

_**Fred Weasley** _

_**Theodore Nott** _

_**Bree Moon** _

and many more.. enjoy :) 


	2. going back

_**the lullaby is All is Found from frozen if ya wanna listen during the flashback :)** _

**_mature content._ **

Unpacking my trunk in my dorm room, for another year at this pathetic school is tiring. I just wish my father understood that I want nothing to do with this school, especially the people in it. Everything has gone to shit since the middle of third year. 

I left home after the Christmas break, not knowing I would never see my mother again. I hate talking or even thinking about what happened, but moments with my mother and I keep replaying in my head.

It is the only thing that makes me happy, and to feel at peace. 

The door opens and I hear Pansy giggling, along with... Malfoy. 

"Oh hey Ali, I didn't know you would be here... Draco stop." They start messing around and laughing, but I just roll my eyes and place my trunk under the bed. 

"Only my friends call me Ali, so please stop." Malfoy shoots a glare at me, laughing. "You have friends?" Pansy nudges him. "Don't be rude. I'm her friend..." She laughs and I give a sarcastic smile, walking to the door. "So funny." I get out and slam the door. 

I hate sharing a room with her, but it was the only one left. 

Pansy is sweet, but I do not consider her my friend. I don't have any, I mostly blame that on my father. People have always judged me based on him, thinking I am just like him.

I am not and never will be. 

As for Malfoy, he is the biggest dickhead I have ever met. He only cares about himself, and for some weird reason.. he looks up to my father. They have a better relationship with each other than I do with him. It is like he prefers Malfoy over me, but I don't care. Even with everything that happened with my mother, I have always loved her way more than him. 

Malfoy and Pansy have been dating for a while, almost enough for them to be in love. But Malfoy does not have a heart and I hate to admit it, but he keeps alot of secrets from her. Secrets that I am not proud of. 

This year will hopefully be different, but I know it won't be. I am known for being the slut of Hogwarts. Most are rumours, but some of them are true and I cannot give a damn about what people think of me anymore. 

I sit down at the Slytherin table in the great hall, waiting for the feast to start so this can be over and done with. A apart of me really wanted to be in Ravenclaw since that is where my mother was, however according to the sorting hat, I have more Slytherin qualities and I need time to prove myself. I don't understand what it means, but nothing about this school makes sense. 

Last school year was horrible since that boy Cedric died, this school has officially gone down in the worst way, I can already tell. 

Malfoy and Pansy finally come into the hall with their other friends. 

Blaise Zabini; the tough one of the group. He has always been a mystery, but they all are. He is very cautious with everything he does and he is one of the best quidditch players in Slytherin. He gets a few girls, but lately he has been very focused on himself and his schooling. 

Theodore Nott; nearly the equivalent to Malfoy, maybe even worse. He has always been able to win over girls and has even tried on me before, but I would rather not. One rumour was that we did it in a classroom and got caught. He then went on to brag about it but that was cut short when I shut the rumours down, it was pretty funny. 

Bree Moon; the innocent one. I have no idea why she is in that group, to be honest she could do way better. She also thinks we are friends but she is annoying. Speaking of annoying, she is waving at me right now and sits next to me. 

"Hey Alicia. How was your holiday?" I wanted her to go away, but I might as well find a way to stop her talking. "Great. I love spending time thinking about ways I can die, you wanna hear them?" She looks at me with pure fear and looks away. 

As Dumbledore starts speaking like he always does, my eyes fall upon Malfoy who is already looking at me. I don't look away, I just look at him with no emotion. My eyes suddenly gaze at the front, hearing that we have yet again, another defence against the dark arts teacher. 

She is very... Pink. 

I zone out for the rest of the feast and when it is finally over, I rush out of the hall and go up to the astronomy tower. Nearly every night last year, I would come up here as a way to escape from everyone and everything. I like to stargaze and think that my mother is a star, watching over me and giving me hope. 

As I get up there, I go to the railing and look up. There is also another reason I come up here and it is a nice way for me to relax. I go over to a part of the floor and get out a box that I hid. I open it and take some of my stash out of my pocket, placing it in the box, then putting it back.

The tower is a place for me to smoke, so I am too high to worry about my problems. I keep looking at the stars but turn around when I hear someone come up the stairs. "I knew I could find you here." 

"Go away Malfoy." He walks closer to me so my back hits the railing. "Didn't you miss me?" 

"Not really, now leave before I throw you off this tower." He smirks at me, then moving my hair off my neck. "Wrong answer, love." He hold my waist and starts kissing my neck. For a moment I let him, I missed feeling like this since I have needed someone this close to me after two months alone.

I finally push him off me. "We can't do this again." He pouts but then laughs, walking closer to me again. "Again? We have only done this... Too many times to count but I didn't know you would refuse this-"

"Just go and fuck Pansy since she is your girlfriend." He grabs my chin so my gaze is directly on him. "Are you jealous?" 

"I don't get jealous and I certainly would not want you as a boyfriend." He moves his hand and slowly slides it up my skirt. "Well I wouldn't want you to be my girlfriend, you are only good for one thing." He then turns me around so my back is touching his front. 

He snakes his hand around my waist and then puts his hand in my underwear. I tilt my head to the side as he starts to kiss my neck and then comes up to my ear. "I love seeing you melt at my fingertips." 

"Just shut up and-"

He puts one finger inside my pussy as a small moan leaves my mouth. He slowly moves his finger, rubbing my clit and finding the sweet spots. I lean my head back so it is resting on his shoulder. _"Fuck-"_

His other hand slowly grabs my throat. _"Moan my fucking name."_ He inserts another finger and rubs at a faster pace. _"Fuck, Draco.. Faster-"_

He finally rubs a sweet spot, causing me to let out a louder moan. _"Such a slut. You don't know how hard you are making me-"_

I could feel how hard he was as his body is pressed up against mine, and I can feel myself finishing. _"Shit Draco, I'm gonna cum-"_

He takes his hand off my throat. _"Cum for me, slut."_ I let out a final moan and finish. He takes out his fingers and places them on my lips. "Open." I do what he says and then he puts his fingers in my mouth. "Suck it." I turn around, so I am facing him and suck the cum off his fingers, not breaking eye contact with him. 

He takes his fingers out and then sucks them himself. "Not even the first day back and you already gave in." I roll my eyes and push him away from me. "You can leave now." He smirks and walks to the stairs. "See you soon, Ali." He walks away and I slam my hands on the railing. 

I know I'm a bad person but I do these things to get my mind off my... dark thoughts. 

I lay down on the floor and take a deep breath, closing my eyes and thinking. I need to find someone else other than Malfoy, but if he is the only option right now, it won't hurt to keep using him like he uses me. He was right, I am only good for one thing. 

\- 

Sneaking back into the castle is always the hardest part. Every time I have gotten caught, the teacher always makes me see my father and I get detentions, for a whole week. I get to the common room without getting caught this time and make my way up to my room, and when I open the door, I am not surprised. 

"Shit Alicia don't you knock? Get out!" 

Malfoy really had to fuck Pansy right after he was with me, he always does this. I know I don't care because they are together, but I hate it when they do it in this room.

"This is my room too, so go to Malfoy's or-"

"Just get the fuck out." I let out a deep sigh and slam the door, walking down to the common room and laying on the couch. I have asked for another room so many times but no one ever listens. 

As I close my eyes trying to fall asleep, the first thought that comes to mind is the song my mother always sang to me, when I couldn't fall asleep. 

\- 

_"Mother?" She stopped at the door and turned around. "Alicia, go to sleep." I sat up and pouted. "I can't... Can you sing to me?" She smiled and sat down next to me. "Fine, only for you." I laid down, resting my head on her lap. "You know this one, you can sing along if you want." I nodded and she cleared her throat then started singing._

_"Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river, all is found."_

_I smiled as the notes were sung so smoothly. Her voice was definitely a gift and I was lucky enough to get some of that gift. I started singing along as well and when the song finished, she placed my head on the pillow as I yawned. "Goodnight Mother."_

_"Goodnight Alicia."_

_-_

I wipe the tears off my cheek and hum the song to myself as I slowly drift off to sleep. 

I really hate being at this school. 


End file.
